Corticotropin releasing factor (CRF) is a 41 amino acid peptide that is the primary physiological regulator of proopiomelanocortin (POMC) derived peptide secretion from the anterior pituitary gland [J. Rivier et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci (USA) 80:4851 (1983); W. Vale et al., Science 213:1394 (1981)]. In addition to its endocrine role at the pituitary gland, immunohistochemical localization of CRF has demonstrated that the hormone has a broad extrahypothalamic distribution in the central nervous system and produces a wide spectrum of autonomic, electrophysiological and behavioral effects consistent with a neurotransmitter or neuromodulator role in the brain [W. Vale et al., Rec. Prog. Horm. Res. 39:245 (1983); G. F. Koob, Persp. Behav. Med. 2:39 (1985); E. B. De Souza et al., J. Neurosci. 5:3189 (1985)]. There is also evidence that CRF plays a significant role in integrating the response in the immune system to physiological, psychological, and immunological stressors [J. E. Blalock, Physiological Reviews 69:1 (1989); J. E. Morley, Life Sci. 41:527 (1987)].
There is evidence that CRF has a role in psychiatric disorders and neurological diseases including depression, anxiety-related disorders and feeding disorders. A role for CRF has also been postulated in the etiology and pathophysiology of Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease, progressive supranuclear palsy and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, as they relate to the dysfunction of CRF neurons in the central nervous system [for a review, see: E. B. De Souze, Hosp. Practice 23:59 (1988)].
Anxiety disorders are a group of diseases, recognized in the art, that includes phobic disorders, anxiety states, post-traumatic stress disorder and atypical anxiety disorders [The Merck Manual of Diagnosis and Therapy, 16th edition (1992)]. Emotional stress is often a precipitating factor in anxiety disorders, and such disorders generally respond to medications that lower response to stress.
In affective disorder, or major depression, the concentration of CRF is significantly increased in the cerebral spinal fluid (CSF) of drug-free individuals [C. B. Nemeroff et al., Science 226:1342 (1984); C. M. Banki et al., Am. J. Psychiatry 144:873 (1987); R. D. France et al., Biol. Psychiatry 28:86 (1988); M. Arato et al., Biol. Psychiatry 25:355 (1989)]. Furthermore, the density of CRF receptors is significantly decreased in the frontal cortex of suicide victims, consistent with a hypersecretion of CRF [C. B. Memeroff et al., Arch. Gen. Psychiatry 45:577 (1988)]. In addition, there is a blunted adrenocorticotropin (ACTH) response to CRF (i.v. administered) observed in depressed patients [P. W. Gold et al., Am. J. Psychiatry 141:619 (1984); F. Holsboer et al., Psychoneuroendocrinology 9:147 (1984); P. W. Gold et al., New Engl. J. Med. 314:1129 (1986)]. Preclinical studies in rats and non-human primates provide additional support for the hypothesis that hypersecretion of CRF may be involved in the symptoms seen in human depression [R. M. Sapolsky, Arch. Gen. Psychiatry 46:1047 (1989)]. There is also preliminary evidence that tricyclic antidepressants can alter CRF levels and thus modulate the numbers of receptors in the brain [Grigoriadis et al., Neuropsychopharmacology 2:53 (1989)].
CRF has also been implicated in the etiology of anxiety-related disorders, and is known to produce anxiogenic effects in animals. Interactions between benzodiazepine/non-benzodiazepine anxiolytics and CRF have been demonstrated in a variety of behavioral anxiety models [D. R. Britton et al., Life Sci. 31:363 (1982); C. W. Berridge and A. J. Dunn, Regul. Peptides 16:83 (1986)]. Preliminary studies using the putative CRF receptor antagonist α-helical ovine CRF (9–41) in a variety of behavioral paradigms demonstrates that the antagonist produces “anxiolytic-like” effects that are qualitatively similar to the benzodiazepines [C. W. Berridge and A. J. Dunn, Horm. Behav. 21:393 (1987), Brain Research Reviews 15:71 (1990)].
Neurochemical, endocrine and receptor binding studies have all demonstrated interactions between CRF and benzodiazepine anxiolytics, providing further evidence for the involvement of CRF in these disorders. Chlordiazepoxide attenuates the “anxiogenic” effects of CRF both in the conflict test [K. T. Britton et al., Psychopharmacology 86:170 (1985); K. T. Britton et al., Psychopharmacology 94:306 (1988)] and in the acoustic startle test [N. R. Swerdlow et al., Psychopharnacology 88:147 (1986)] in rats. The benzodiazepine receptor antagonist Ro 15–1788, which was without behavioral activity alone in the operant conflict test, reversed the effects of CRF in a dose-dependent manner while the benzodiazepine inverse agonist FG 7142 enhanced the actions of CRF [K. T. Britton et al., Psychopharmacology 94:396 (1988)]. The mechanisms and sites of action through which conventional anxiolytics and antidepressants produce their therapeutic effects remain to be elucidated. Preliminary studies, examining the effects of a CRF1, receptor antagonist peptide (α-helical CRF9-41) in a variety of behavioral paradigms, have demonstrated that the CRF1, antagonist produces “anxiolytic-like” effects qualitatively similar to the benzodiazepines [for a review, see: G. F. Koob and K. T. Britton, In: Corticotropin-Releasing Factor: Basic and Clinical Studies of a Neuropeptide, E. B. De Souza and C. B. Nemeroff eds., CRC Press p.221 (1990)].
The use of CRF1, antagonists for the treatment of Syndrome X has also been described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/696,822, filed Oct. 26, 2000, and European Patent Application No. 003094414, filed Oct. 26, 2000, which are also incorporated in their entireties herein by reference. Methods for using CRF1 antagonists to treat congestive heart failure are described in U.S. Ser. No. 09/248,073, filed Feb. 10, 1999, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,260 (Mar. 28, 2000) which is also incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
CRF is known to have a broad extrahypothalmic distribution in the CNS, contributing therein to a wide spectrum of autonomic behavioral and physiological effects [see, e.g., Vale et al., 1983; Koob, 1985; and E. B. De Souze et al., 1985]. For example, CRF concentrations are significantly increased in the cerebral spinal fluid of patients afflicted with affective disorder or major depression [see, e.g., Nemeroff et al., 1984; Banki et al., 1987; France et al., 1988; Arato et al., 1989]. Moreover, excessive levels of CRF are known to produce anxiogenic effects in animal models [see, e.g., Britton et al., 1982; Berridge and Dunn, 1986 and 1987], and CRF1 antagonists are known to produce anxiolytic effects; accordingly, therapeutically effective amounts of compounds provided herein are, for example, determined by assessing the anxiolytic effects of varying amounts of the compounds in such animal models.
WO 02/06242 and WO 01/68614 disclose various compounds that can bind with high affinity and high selectivity to CRF1 receptors. The compounds are useful for treating CNS-related disorders particularly affective disorders and diseases, and acute and chronic neurological disorders and diseases.
Disclosed herein are novel substituted pyrimidinone and pyrimidithione derivatives, which are CRF1 receptor antagonists and are useful in the treatment of certain disorders or conditions, such as anxiety disorders, depression, and stress related disorders.